


Mischief Managed!

by BluBooThalassophile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Magic, Mayhem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: She was just summoning her best friend; not a being of Chaos!





	Mischief Managed!

Raven was bored, and locked in the Mill House after her last stunt. Zed and Constantine had gone to dinner, Zatanna had a date, and Raven was bored.

Okay, being grounded wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve come about from her particular little stunt, but it was boring. Raven’s stunt, which had landed her in the firmly grounded zone was her summoning an archangel to be her sparring partner; which had caused a minor tear in the fabrics of reality, but after what had happened with Spectre she felt she had the right to learn all she could. Just maybe next time she didn’t summon Lucifer with Constantine knowing.

Sighing she heard her phone ring which had her looking at the caller ID before answering.

“Hello,” she answered.

“You done being grounded into the next century?” a voice demanded.

“Nope, I am currently sealed in the Mill House.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Jason said sympathetically.

“Dad said ‘No bloody magic until I learn some bloody restraint!’, and then he stormed out all dramatically.”

“Well, that sucks.”

“You?”

“Oh I’m benched because of the training mishap at the mountain with Halo, but B and I are talking again,” Jason said.

“That’s good,” she agreed.

“Mmm, hey wanna summon me over and we can explore the Mill House?” Jason offered.

Raven pondered the temptations, the pros and cons of having Jason over. Overall, for a non-magic human Jay was the best friend she could ever ask for, and he was chill. Also, he wasn’t likely to help her find more trouble as he was currently in two casts; his arm and leg, so trouble to be had would be out on principle. Besides, Constantine liked Jay, and Jay wasn’t company that her father said no to.

“Sure, gimme a few and you’ll be here!” she smiled hanging up the phone as she threw her legs over the edge of the couch and she went about collecting what she’d need to summon him here. Working quickly she thought of a way to mask her magic signature from her dad, and decided the best course of action was the cat collar with a bell on it, it probably belonged to some witch Constantine had banged before Zed had put a stop to that. Wrapping the cat collar around her wrist; feeling it’s chaotic magic swirling Raven snapped her fingers as all the candles lit, pulled a ceremonial knife as she hopped into the air, folding her legs. Slitting her palm she held out the collared hand as she allowed the blood to drop into the summons, her mind was focused heavily on Jason as she whispered his name and then there was a blinding flash of light.

“Well… that’s a hell of a way to travel,” her friend announced, and Raven smiled as she hopped down to walk over to Jason’s chair, the collar clattering on the ground. Her wheelchair bound friend grinned at her.

“Heyya little bird,” Jason grinned.

“Now whatever shall we do?” Raven asked draping herself around his chair.

“Exploring!” Jason gleefully announced.

“Sweet!” she agreed, she paused though when there was a lithe furry body winding itself between her ankles, and she looked down then. The tabby cat was purring as it wound its way through her legs, and she blinked at the sight of it.

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you have a tabby cat in your room?”

“Uh… maybe, I don’t know, Dami’s been dumping his pets in there saying they’d help heal me. Why?”

“Cause I have a cat here.”

“Leave it, time to explore!” Jason declared, she smiled as she detangled herself from the cat, grabbing Jason’s wheelchair’s handles and cackled as they raced down the hall gleefully. Flicking open a door she grinned as the door boomed open, heavily banging on the wall as the hinges squealed in protest and the endless hallway was revealed.

“Where do we begin?” Jason asked solemnly.

“I have no idea,” Raven admitted; in the six years since Constantine had saved her from Hell, she had never had the desire to explore the Mill House until now. There was an ominous pulse of wind that rushed through her hair and she marched forward, pushing Jason along into the hallway before the door clanged shut behind them and the torches sprung to life.

“Whoa,” Jason whispered.

“It’s impressive,” Raven admitted as they both gave a low whistle and she smiled as she lead them into the abyss of the forbidden hallway. This could be fun and require no magic on her part!

* * *

 

He stepped forward, picking up the collar as he smiled at the familiar he wrapped the bell around. The cat purred loudly as he scooped it up and slid his fingers through it’s soft fur, feeling the heavy weightlessness of the fur as he chuckled at the cat.

“You are a good boy Teekl!” he grinned. Then he looked up to take in his surroundings, noting the heavy magic of Constantine and others.

There was a darker course of magic and he smiled as he walked out of the summoning circle.

“What is this?” he mused picking up a robin’s feather and a raven’s feather, there was a tuff of hair on it. But that wasn’t what interested him, but rather the pulse of powerful magic coiling around the feathers.

“Oh this is going to be fun!” Klarion cackled before he walked deeper into Constantine’s home; as Constantine had been the one to seal him away and now he was free! The bell on Teekl’s collar jangled a bit as they walked and Klarion came to the heavy door, feeling the magic pulsing through the door. Here, this was where the games would begin, he cackled as he opened the door and heard the childish voices of whoever was here.

It wasn’t with any particular plan for fun that had him walking after the voices, but the sense of mischief to come and the chaos that would be fun!

With that in mind he walked forward into the flickering light.


End file.
